marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Corporate Advertising
Corporate Advertising is used to improve the image of corporation. This page shows the advertisements and marketing campaigns of companies who use creations of the Marvel Cinematic Universe to promote their products or brand. These promotions are in cooperation with Marvel Studios, which help to promote Marvel's own products. Acura File:Acura_2_Avengers_NSX.jpg File:Acura_3_Avengers_NSX_Roadster.jpg File:Acura_4_Avengers_NSX_Roadster.jpg File:Acura_5_Avengers_NSX_Roadster.jpg File:Acura_6_S.H.I.E.L.D._MDX.jpg File:Acura_7_S.H.I.E.L.D._MDX.jpg File:Acura_8_S.H.I.E.L.D._TL.jpg File:Acura_9_S.H.I.E.L.D._TL.jpg File:Acura_10_S.H.I.E.L.D._TL.jpg File:Acura_11_S.H.I.E.L.D._TL.jpg File:Acura_12_S.H.I.E.L.D._TL.jpg For the TV series Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Marvel and Acura signed a partnership, making Acura vehicles the official vehicle for S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Acura cars where also featured in Captain America: The First Avenger, Thor and The Avengers. Next to product placement, a commercial video was released as well as two promotional websites. One of the websites also has promotional videos for the webpage itself. Commercial: Acura RDX During the Battle of New York a couple is driving through the city in a Acura RDX, evading obstacles and explosions. The navigation system guides them safely through the city, instructing them to go left at an flying car, make a right after an explosion and to evade a lightning bolt from Thor. When the couple comes in a street with an Leviathan, the navigation system instructs them to make a u-turn, which they heavily agree with. Join S.H.I.E.L.D Join S.H.I.E.L.D is one of the promotional website released by Marvel/Acura. Users could create a official ID badge and climb ranks within the organization.Acura JoinSHIELD S.H.I.E.L.D. ops S.H.I.E.L.D. ops is one of the promotional website released by Marvel/Acura. Introduced by Agent Jasper Sitwell, players could win a 1:43 scale Acura car or even a 'Tony Stark Experience' trip to New York city.Acura SHIELDops In the first video Sitwell calls in to all agents with a priority message, showing video footage the Avengers and ordering to report at SHIELDops.com and await orders. In the second video he once again tells that all agents are instructed to report and ordered to debrief. Showing footage of Loki and reporting that global security is in danger. File:Marvel's The Avengers - SHIELDops.com Promo 1 File:Marvel's The Avengers - SHIELDops.com Promo 2 - Report to Duty File:Acura_promo_1.jpg Audi Iron Man Since the first Iron Man a partnership between Audi and Marvel was created. During the various Iron Man installments Audi has featured multiple vehicles to the screen: Audi R8, Audi R8 Spyder, Audi R8 e-tron, Audi A8L, Audi S7 Sportback, Audi S5 Coupe and the Audi Q7. An exclusive Audi Iron Man 2: Fist of Iron comic was released as well. With the release of Avengers: Age of Ultron even more models where introduced, featuring: Audi R8 V10 Plus (2016), Audi TTS (2015) and the Audi A3 Cabriolet (2015). In the same year for Ant-Man an Audi A3 Saloon (2015) made a brief cameo. The following year with the release of Captain America: Civil War the Audi R8 V10 Plus (2016) returned, Audi A4 (2016), Audi A8 (2016), Audi Concept Prologue and the Audi SQ7 (2016) which was featured in a car chase. File:Iron_Man_1_-_Audi_R8_Coupe.jpg File:Iron_Man_2_-_Audi_R8_V10_Spyder.jpg File:Iron_Man_3_-_Audi_R8_e-tron.jpg File:Audi R8 V10 Spyder features in Iron Man 2 File:2014 Audi R8 Iron Man 3 Canvas File:AUDI R8 Commercial - Iron-Man 3 (2013) Commercial: Audi - The Chase With Audi's and Marvel's current partnership, Audi shows a extended scene of Black Panther chasing the Winter Soldier prior to the release of Captain America: Civil War. In the midst of the chase a family is taking a drive in an red Audi SQ7. Captain America jumps with his shield on a chasing Audi SQ7 to stop the car and to take over the wheel. In the family car, the kid in the back is playing with a toy of Captain America, when suddenly the Winter Soldier overhauls them by foot. The family then also gets taken in by Captain America with the Black Panther hanging on the back of the car. With all the surrounding chasing cars of agents, the mother of the family decides to take a short cut. With the release of this video, Audi also released a custom comic: The Avengers: King of the Road. Commercial: Cameo School To promote the Audi S8, an unique video was made with Stan Lee as a teacher in a Cameo School. The video was directed by Kevin Smith and featured , Michael Rooker, Lou Ferrigno and . During Stan Lee his lecture, Lou Ferrigno enters the class looking for the anger management class, Stan Lee politely tells him this isn't the anger management class. After the class Stan Lee finds out that the driver of his pickup is actually himself. He then compliments the driver by saying "Heey, now that's a cameo!" Ironically the real cameo in this video was the Audi S8. The Tony Stark Innovation Challenge The Tony Stark Innovation Challenge was designed by Marvel and Audi to mirror Tony Stark's desire to take Stark Industries in a new direction, using vast intellect and resources to eradicate problems through technology. Participants submitted videos with their concepts, and users rated the ideas. The Winner received: *15k to develop his idea *Four-day trip for two to California, including; **A day at the Audi Sports Car Experience driving an Audi R8 **A VIP day with the ICON Aircraft team, joining them in flight and water testing of the innovative ICON A5 aircraft (one of Tony Stark’s toys) **Helicopter tour of L.A. **Transportation in the latest innovation from Audi, the 2011 A8 **Luxury hotel accommodations and dinners at L.A.’s top restaurants **Spa treatments, tailored cocktail attire, and grooming to perfect his/her Stark style **Tour of Audi Design Center in Santa Monica Airport **Experience documented and featured on AudiUSA.com The executives at Audi of America would judge the video on the following criteria: *1. Make the world a better place by solving a problem or improving an existing solution (20%) *2. Articulate and demonstrate expertise of the “better living through technology” philosophy (20%) *3. Have the scalability and adoptability to potentially change the way we live (20%) *4. Showcase innovation, adventure, and intelligence worthy of Audi and Tony Stark (20%) *5. Entice the social network; viewer ratings will help determine top entries (20%) MIT Graduate Student Natan Linder won the challenge with his invention of the LuminAR. This functions as a digital bulb with built-in Internet technology that can project web content onto any surface. Unfortunately the website of the Tony Stark challenge is no longer working. Making it hard to find other submitted video's than the one of the winner.Audi Innovatian Challenge File:Stark Expo & Audi Present The Tony Stark Innovation Challenge File:Audi Tony Stark Innovation Challenge Winner - LuminAR ''Spider-Man: Homecoming Peter Parker (Tom Holland) attends a driving lesson where he is observed by an instructor (J.B. Smoove). Parker drives a prototype given to him by Tony Stark and annoys the instructor with his reckless antics, such as driving without the use of his hands and going too fast. Once Parker successfully parallel parks the car, he notices a pair of criminals running out of a nearby bank with bags of money. He exits the car, puts on his Spider-Man Suit and apprehends the thieves. During his absence, the instructor lectures him on his reckless driving, failing to notice that he has left the vehicle. Once he finally notices that Parker is not there, he sees the thugs webbed up on the steps of the bank. Parker, having returned to the car, gives him a fright by asking if he passed which the instructor confirms later. For the film itself several Audi vehicles were featured including the Audi Q7 (2016), Audi A8 (2018), Audi R8 Spyder (2017) driven by Stark and the Audi TTS Roadster (2017) which Parker stole from high school bully Flash Thompson, before pursuing Adrian Toomes, with help from Ned Leeds. Spider-Man Homecoming Audi Commercial Driver's Test.jpg Driver's Test.png Coca-Cola During the 2016 Super Bowl, Marvel and Coca-Cola started a joined promotion to promote a product of Coca-Cola using characters from the MCU. Commercial: Coca-Cola Mini Two thirsty heroes. Only one Coca-Cola Mini. Witness an epic chase between Marvel’s biggest and smallest Super Heroes: the Incredible Hulk and Astonishing Ant-Man. Despite their differences in size, Hulk and Ant-Man both know what it’s like to get thirsty. But when there's just one #CokeMini left in the fridge, who will prevail? File:Coca-Cola Coke Mini (Hulk vs. Ant-Man) A Coca-Cola sponsored fireplace File:Fireplace1_Captain_America.jpg File:Fireplace2_Iron_Man.jpg File:Fireplace3_Ms_Marvel.jpg File:Fireplace4_Thor.jpg File:Fireplace5_Groot.jpg File:Fireplace6_Captain_America.jpg File:Fireplace7_Iron_Man.jpg File:Fireplace8_Ms_Marvel.jpg File:Fireplace9_Thor.jpg File:Fireplace10_Groot.jpg With Christmas 2016, Marvel introduced 5 MCU themed fireplaces; Captain America, Iron Man, Ms. Marvel, Thor and Guardians of the Galaxy. These video's would play for an hour, with the suiting sounds of fire on the background. You could also pick a panoramic view to see the whole room instead of mostly the fireplace. Some of the rooms also have a song or some other sound within the theme. At the Guardians of the Galaxy fireplace, they show an glowing orb instead of a fire.Coca-Cola fireplace Dr Pepper Dr Pepper uses material out of the Marvel Cinematic Universe to promote their products, creating a early bond with the young consumers.Dr Pepper Dr Pepper cans File:Dr_Pepper_IM2_can_8_-_Iron_Man.jpg File:Dr_Pepper_IM2_can_6_-_Iron_Man.jpg File:Dr_Pepper_IM2_can_1_-_Iron_Man.jpg File:Dr_Pepper_IM2_can_14_-_Iron_Man.jpg File:Dr_Pepper_IM2_can_13_-_Iron_Man.jpg File:Dr_Pepper_IM2_can_5_-_War_Machine.jpg Dr_Pepper_IM2_can_10_-_War_Machine.jpg File:Dr_Pepper_IM2_can_4_-_Black_Widow.jpg File:Dr_Pepper_IM2_can_11_-_Black_Widow.jpg File:Dr_Pepper_IM2_can_3_-_Pepper_Potts.jpg Dr_Pepper_IM2_can_12_-_Pepper_Potts.jpg File:Dr_Pepper_IM2_can_7_-_Whiplash.jpg File:Dr_Pepper_IM2_can_2_-_Whiplash.jpg File:Dr_Pepper_IM2_can_9_-_Director_Fury.jpg File:Dr_Pepper_IM2_cans.jpg File:Dr_Pepper_The_Avengers_can_1_-_Captain_America.jpg File:Dr_Pepper_The_Avengers_can_2_-_Thor.jpg File:Dr_Pepper_The_Avengers_can_4_-_Black_Widow.jpg File:Dr_Pepper_The_Avengers_can_5_-_Hawkeye.jpg File:Dr_Pepper_cans_-_The_Avengers_2_-_Age_of_Ultron.jpg File01-Dr Pepper 'website'.jpg During the [[Stark Expo/Promotional Campaign|Stark Expo promo], Dr Pepper had a pavilion at the Expo and a link to their website where you could suit up and play as ''Iron Man. At the same time you could find Dr Pepper cans with characters from Iron Man 2 in the shelfs of a supermarket. It seems to be succesfull marketing campaign, as this was repeated for The Avengers and for Avengers: Age of Ultron. Commercial: Vending Machine A employee of Stark Industries is doing some cleaning in Tony Stark's Mansion and J.A.R.V.I.S. accidentally recognizes him as Tony Stark. The employee then orders J.A.R.V.I.S. to suit him up, and the machines start suiting him up into a Dr. Pepper vending machine. At first the employee isn't happy but when he finds a Dr. Pepper can, he is quite content about it. A secondary employee of Stark Industries is seen as well, and appears to be Stan Lee. File:Iron Man 2 Dr Pepper Spot Airing Now Ford Motor Company In the same day with the premiere of Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Ford Motor Company released a commercial video of Ford EcoSport on their Youtube channel. Marvel also created a page on their website that allows visitors to create customized Guardian, watch videos including the commercial, submit to a promotion to win prizes.Ford EcoSport An exclusive comic named Guardians of the Galaxy: EcoSport Adventure was released online. General Mills Yoplait and General Mills Cereals have been promoting a few films in the Marvel Cinematic Universe such as Avengers: Age of Ultron, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Spider-Man: Homecoming and Avengers: Infinity War in prior to their releases. Gillette Before the release of Avengers: Age of Ultron, Gillette introduced Marvel Razors. With these Razors they introduced the Fusion ProGlide Razor and promoted Avengers: Age of Ultron. The Razors weren't for sale. Gillette on Marvel Website During this promotion they had a special webpage, they also used a commercial and it was possible to win a complete prototype Avengers Razor set signed by Stan Lee. They staged a Stark Industries takeover of the Gillette Shave Headquarters in Boston. At the event, Stark Industries scientists unveiled the prototype razors to the media along with an obligatory cameo by Stan Lee. An exclusive Gillette The Avengers: Cutting Edge comic was introduced as well.Gillette Gillette_homepage.jpg Gillette_Iron_Man.jpg Gillette_Thor.jpg Gillette_Captain_America.jpg Gillette_Hulk.jpg Gillette_Stark_Industries.jpg Gillette_Tony_Stark.jpg Gillette_Stan_Lee.jpg Hasbro: Hero Gear Closing on to the release date of Captain America: Civil War, Hasbro introduces Civil War Hero Gear. Each hero pack comes with a mask and a part which covers a hand. File:Marvel’s Captain America - 'Civil War Hero Gear' T.V. Commercial File:Marvel’s Captain America Civil War - 'Spiderman, Captain America, & Iron Man Hero Gear' T.V. Ad Hyundai For ''Ant-Man and the Wasp'' as well as Marvel's Netflix Series several cars from Hyundai were promoted and used in stunts. Kellogg's Kellogg's has various products with items from the Marvel Cinematic Universe or promotions where you can collect codes to get a free movie ticket or a bobblehead.Kellogg's File:The Avengers Age of Ultron - Kellogg's Avengers Flyers File:Kellogg's_main_page.jpg LEGO LEGO® is a line of toys featuring plastic bricks, gears, minifigures (also called minifigs and figs) in a variety of colors, and other pieces which can be assembled to create models of almost anything imaginable. It has lot of toys based on the Marvel Cinematic Universe movies like The Avengers, Iron Man 3, Guardians of the Galaxy, Avengers: Age of Ultron, Ant-Man, Captain America: Civil War, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Spider-Man: Homecoming, and Thor: Ragnarok. However they only advertised The Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy, Avengers: Age of Ultron, and Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. File:LEGO Avengers commercial, 2012 HD File:The Milano - LEGO Marvel Super Heroes Guardians of the Galaxy - 76021 TV Commercial File:LEGO The Avengers Age of Ultron Movie Toys File:LEGO GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY VOL.2 .2017 SET Lexus During the filming of Black Panther, Lexus announced that they would sponsor the film, providing several cars including the high performance, Lexus LC500 as well as the GS-F. The LC500 became so popular that it was published in the Black Panther Comic, "Soul of a Machine" and Lexus themselves made two one off Black Panther inspired LC's. A SuperBowl Commercial was later released showing off the Lexus LS500 Luxury Saloon. Lexus former CEO stated they'd hope Black Panther to make them as iconic as Iron Man made Audi. File:Lexus LS 500 F SPORT - Marvel Studios’ Black Panther Commercial. Microsoft Nesquick To show the power of breakfast, consumers could send their superhero poses to Nesquick, who would place them on their Nesquick can.Nesquick File:Marvel's Avengers Age Of Ultron - Nesquik TV Spot File:Nesquick_main_page.jpg Netflix Conor "The Notorious" McGregor vs. Stan "The Iron Fist" Verrett To coincide with the release of the first season of Iron Fist, Netflix produced a commercial which featured and anchor watching the series before bumping into champion and challenging him to a fight. Many people do not take Verrett's claim that he can beat McGregor seriously and the two each other at a press conference and in interviews. Verrett sends McGregor a video in which he summons the 'iron fist' used by Danny Rand in the series and punches through a wall, causing McGregor to call off the fight. It is then revealed that everything that happened after Verrett bumped into McGregor was simply a daydream by the former.ESPN Anchor Wants to Fight Conor McGregor in New Iron Fist Ad Conor McGregor's Netflix Marvel Iron Fist Commercial Conor McGregor's Netflix Marvel Iron Fist Commercial Part 2 PizzaHut To promote the release of Captain America: Civil War, PizzaHut launched a website with exclusive photos and videos of the film itself. To unlock the videos, visitors have to play a little game first. The pizzas are also delivered in a Captain America or Iron Man Pizza box. File:Pizzahut_main_page.jpg File:Pizzahut_question_1.jpg File:Pizzahut_question_2.jpg File:Pizzahut_question_3.jpg File:Pizzahut_question_4.jpg File:Pizzahut_question_5.jpg File:Captain_America_Pizza.jpg File:Iron_Man_Pizza.jpg Reese's During the Stark Expo promo, Reese's had a pavilion at the Expo and a link to their website where it was possible to win a role in a Marvel movie.Reese's File01-Reese's 'website'.jpg File03-Reese's 'website'.jpg File04-Reese's 'website'.jpg File02-Reese's 'website'.jpg Renault To present your new car, Renault Kwid, Renault made an exclusive commercial for Brazil. The video brings Hulk saving the city center of São Paulo from a mass destruction that would be caused by a satellite. Meanwhile a man driving a Kwid follows his path to save victims in a building, and undergoing several difficult obstacles that the car can handle. Hulk jumps from the Banespa Building and manages to blow up the satelite, the man also saves them. But in the end it was all the man's imagination that went through a Hulk leaflet as he drove. This was the first commercial shot in Brazil in partnership with Marvel Studios.Renault Brasil File:Renault Kwid Commercial File:Renault_Kwid_Hulk_Image.png|Official Image File:Hulk_in_São_Paulo.jpg|Screenshot Royal Purple File01-Royal Purple-Synthetic Oil 'website'.jpg Stark Racing Team (1).jpg Stark Racing Team (2).jpg Stark Racing Team (3).jpg Stark Racing Team (4).jpg Stark Racing Team (5).jpg Stark Racing Team (6).jpg During the Stark Expo promo, Royal Purple had a pavilion at the Expo to promote their Hydro Lube. Royal Purple also sponsored the Stark Motor Racing Team, on their website a custom comic was released involving Iron Man and behind the scene footage of the Stark Motor Racing Team.Stark Motor Racing Samsung To promote the new Mobile Samsung Galaxy S6, the biggest Avengers fans were being called to ranks and fans with similar characteristics as The Avengers were recruited by Maria Hill. The selected fans had a training where they needed to learn how to work as a team, using the Samsung Galaxy S6 and the Gear VR. In addition Samsung produced a limited serie of the Galaxy S6 with a special cover of one of The Avengers.Samsung File:Marvel's Avengers Age of Ultron and Samsung Mobile File:Galaxy S6 edge Iron Man Limited Edition - Official Unboxing File:Samsung_Galaxy_S6_-_Avengers_Edition.jpg Subway During a promotion of Subway it was possible to win subs for life, or a movie ticket to Avengers: Age of Ultron. A short TV spot was released as well, closing of with the oneliner: 'Subway, where Superheroes eat. Subway' File:Subway_main_page.jpg Target Target has released video's, promoting Marvel films and their company. They also released a custom comic: Iron Man 2: Security Breach. File:Avengers as Action Figures - Target TV Commercial File:Target Commercial 2016 Captain America Civil War Under Armour File:UnderArmour_(7).jpg File:UnderArmour_(1).jpg File:UnderArmour_(2).jpg File:UnderArmour_(3).jpg File:UnderArmour_(4).jpg File:UnderArmour_(5).jpg File:UnderArmour_(6).jpg File:UnderArmour_(8).jpg File:UnderArmour_(9).jpg File:UnderArmour_(10).jpg File:UnderArmour_(11).jpg File:UnderArmour_(12).jpg File:UnderArmour_(13).jpg File:UnderArmour_(14).jpg File:Under_Armour_homepage.jpg Academy Award-winning costume designer Alexandra Byrne worked with Under Armour to create some of the costumes in Avengers: Age of Ultron, which are now for sale. They designed (under)shirts for: *Iron Man *Captain America *Quicksilver *Black Widow Under Armour The Avengers Age of Ultron Watch the Game receives an invitation to Tony Stark's party for the ]] Watch the Game is a four-part commercial tying in Spider-Man: Homecoming with the 2017 . Parts The Invite insists Peter Parker is invited]] In Avengers Tower, Tony Stark is deciding what to wear for the with the aid of Happy Hogan. Hogan asks Stark for his approval on the guest list for the party that will be held at the tower for the NBA Finals and Stark advises him to keep it sophisticated. He then instructs Hogan to invite Peter Parker, which Hogan is reluctant to do out of fear that he will be stuck babysitting him. Stark insists upon it and Hogan agrees to invite Parker. He then asks if he can shave off his goatee and Stark refuses, reminding Hogan that he now has to look like him due to the fact that his team lost. Stark asks Hogan which jacket he should wear and Hogan advises that he go for a third option, prompting Stark to order him to leave. runs through the guest list]] Hogan tells F.R.I.D.A.Y. to update the guest list for the party and she asks if they should invite Steve Rogers. He tells her that it is too soon and she sends out the approved invitations. Spider-Man receives his invitation on his phone and is overjoyed that he will be watching the game with Stark. A criminal whom he has just webbed up asks if he will let him go, to which Spider-Man laughs and replies "Nice try, buddy!" before departing.SPIDER-MAN: HOMECOMING - NBA Finals Spot #1 - "The Invite" Peter Arrives tells Peter Parker to get snacks]] One week later, Peter Parker arrives at Avengers Tower for the party. Hogan tells him to go downtown and get some snacks for . Parker complains that the game is about to start and Hogan assures him that he will get there faster with his Web-Shooters. Hogan gives Parker some money and orders him to bring the change back. successfully stops a robbery]] As Parker changes into his Spider-Man Suit in an alleyway, he hears an alarm go off and rushes towards it. He discovers two criminals stealing a television from an electronics store and webs both of them up. He sees the game in progress on a television in the window and rushes down the street. As he goes, a man sees him and declares "I think I know that guy!".SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING – NBA Finals Spot 2 - “Peter Arrives” The Bodega unexpectedly meets ]] As Spider-Man reaches a bodega, he receives a call from Happy Hogan demanding to know what is taking so long. He runs in and grabs the crackers, insisting that he will be back at the tower soon. He joins the queue and begins to ask the man in front of him if he can skip ahead of him, only to discover that it is . They are both starstruck to meet each other and Khaled reveals that he is also on the way to Tony Stark's party. Two female customers approach them and ask for a picture, and to the surprise of both of them they want a picture with Spider-Man rather than DJ Khaled, which Khaled admits has never happened before. Khaled takes three pictures of them together before Spider-Man notices the game on a nearby television. He informs them that he needs to leave and gives the clerk the money, telling him to keep the change despite Hogan's order that he bring it back.SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING – NBA Finals Spot 3 - “The Bodega” The Party arrives at the party]] Peter Parker returns to Avengers Tower, removing his mask in the elevator. He is amazed when he enters the party area and is starstruck to meet . Johnson notices the crackers he is carrying and points him to the couch where is sitting watching the game with Happy Hogan. Parker pushes his way through the crowd and joins them on the couch, giving the crackers to Duncan. To his disbelief, he sees Tony Stark on the screen and discovers that he is watching the game at the arena rather than in the tower. Hogan asks Parker if he has his change, to which Parker shakes his head. Duncan then offers some crackers to Hogan, who accepts them.SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING – NBA Finals Spot 4 - “The Party” Gallery Video SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING - NBA Finals Spot 1 - "The Invite" SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING – NBA Finals Spot 2 - “Peter Arrives” SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING – NBA Finals Spot 3 - “The Bodega” SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING – NBA Finals Spot 4 - “The Party” SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING – NBA Finals “Watch the Game” Extended Cut External Links Category:Promotional Campaigns